Kyman Khristmas Special!
by HippoTomatoJellyBean
Summary: merry x-mas kyman fans!


**Kyman Khristmas Special!**

"_Merry Christmas Kenny,"_

"_Merry Christmas Stan,"_

"_Kahl stop being such a Jew at Christmas_

"_Shut up fatass," _

"_AY!"_

_Joyous holiday greetings were sent between the four friends before break started. The same four who have been friends since pre-school. _

They were as close as ever now that they were freshmen. Not one of them where ugly, but not one of them where attractive. All of them were in the mediocre spot, and since there were no girls in their lives Kyle had drifted over to the gay side of the river.

And the only person who knew was Eric fucking Cartman.

'I can't believe he hasn't told anyone yet,' Kyle thought.

He was waiting at the bus stop for the fatass to arrive. Now you're probably wondering how Eric of all people would know.

_Time: One week earlier_

_Place: A very drunk Token's house_

_Event: The Best fucking party South Park has seen_

_Kyle was stumbling through the mansion. He along with all the others were as drunk as shit. (Well everyone except Eric, because he had a really important exam that next morning but he was having fun pretending to be drunk.)_

"_Heyyy Tokennnn baller party homes," _

"_Cracker shut the hell up," Token was laughing his ass off because of the white Jew boy's remark. _

"_Don't ever say homes again or I'll fucking kill your cracker ass," _

"_Okay homes," Kyle smiled and stumbled father though the mansion. Then he stumbled upon Eric. _

"_Hey Eric, looking sexy tonight, ha" Kyle obviously had way too much to drink; because not only was he actually really freakin weird he thought Eric was sexy._

"_WOAH, man I'm not gay," Eric laughed back._

"_I am," Kyle sloppily grinned and fell forward into Eric. _

"_Kyle da fuck…" Eric looked down on a very innocent looking Kyle._

"_I'm sleepy," Kyle got up and attempted to walk to a vacant bedroom. He knocked on the door._

"_HELLLLLOOO IS ANYONE IN THERE," Kyle opened the door and immedialy collapsed on the floor. _

_Eric signed and walked over. He picked up his old friend and placed him on the bed. Eric sat down beside him and looked over at Kyle's face. _

_It was flawless and beautiful, along with his smooth lips. Eric wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. _

_Eric wasn't gay; he taught himself how to be straight._

_But Feelings are still feelings and ever since 6__th __grade Eric's haven't changed. He was in mad love with Kyle, and always would be._

_Kyle shook his thoughts by sitting up quickly and leaning into Eric._

"_Hey Eric, do you like me?" He drunkenly slurred._

"_Yeah as friends," _

"_Really because I always thought you had the hots for me," Kyle giggled and blushed._

_Da fuck, Kyle never giggled, let alone fucking blush. _

_Kyle leaned closer to Eric's face. Eric started to blush himself. _

_Then it happened, their lips gracefully met. Eric wanted to cry, he had been waiting so long for this day to come. But it ended abruptly. Kyle pulled away and started to realize what happened._

"_Oh god," He stood up and ran out the room._

"_Thank you god," Eric looked up to the ceiling and whispered. _

_Kyle rushed home. _

_Oh god he knows I'm gay, he's going to tell everyone._

_FUCK_

**PRESANT TIME**

Kyle stood tall, just waiting for Eric to bash him. Then he saw Eric approach him.

"Merry Christmas Kyle," He smiled and blushed.

WHAT, fatass just blushed; Kyle thought as he too blushed.

"Asshole, I'm Jewish" Kyle signed.

"I know I was just kidding," Eric winked at him, and that turned Kyle's face to a blood red.

"Eric about last week, I…" Kyle stared.

"Kahl that's what I wanted to talk about," Eric whispered and grabbed a hold of Kyle's limp hand.

Kyle looked up into Eric's eyes. They were gazing back at him.

Wait does Eric share my same feelings, Kyle thought.

"Kahl I think I'm gay," Eric confessed.

Shit. This was happening so fast.

"And I think I love you," He bent forward. This was so awkward. Then their lips met for the second time, but this time it lasted longer.

"Eric I love you too," Kyle looked up to him with a smile. "Merry Christmas fatass,"

"AY! I'm not fat Jew" Eric responded.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Kyle's face was lit up with hope as they engaged each other.

"I love you Jew"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know this may be really crappily written but I wanted something special up by Christmas for all my nice readers! R/R**


End file.
